Space Warrior's: The Sacred Guard
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When Lucifer unleashes a new force on the planet, it becomes a battle of the Pokemorphs as Ross and the Space Warrior's must face the four Sacred Guard.
1. The Sacred Guard

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

The New Players.

We find ourselves in somekind of ruined temple or cemetery. Where we See non other than the Balance of Hatred Lucifer, along with Tayuya, Nayzormon and his familiar Lilith. Lucifer just finished the reanimation jutsu as four cloaked figures walked out of the four coffins.

"Uh...where are we?" The Yellow cloaked one said as he rubbed his head.

"How should I know?" The Blue Cloaked one snapped. As She glared at the Yellow Figure. While the Red and Orange cloaked figures faced Lucifer. Suddenly the Orange one's eyes started to glow a rainbow colour. As if he was gauging Lucifer's power.

"So you are the one who revived us?" He asked. Pointing at Lucifer.

"Yes, I am Lucifer, I am here to enlist your services in Pokemorph Sealing," Lucifer said. Getting the attention of all four figures.

"Well, I didn't think any Pokemorphs survived our little fun," The Blue Figure said as she giggled.

"Yes I have a little problem with Seven Pokemorph's, all major nuisance's, so I was wondering since you four are experts..." Lucifer said letting his proposal sink in. As the Yellow and Blue ones grinned.

"What do you say Resshin-kun, sounds like fun!" The Blue one said. Looking at the Orange Cloaked figure.

"Hmm...what are there Pokemon halfs?" Resshin asked. As Lucifer smiled noticing he got their attention.

"They have the Pokemon Spirits of Deoxys, Darkrai, Kyorge, Groudon, Rayquaza, Dialga and Palkia." Lucifer said. As he noticed the Orange one smirked.

"Fine then, Pyric, Fuijin, Sangka let's go! We have a mission to finish!" Resshin said. As the four of them dissappeared in a flash of light.

"Should we trust them master?" Nayzormon asked.

"No worries, they will keep those Space Warrior's from Interfering this time, while we prepare our plans." Lucifer said with a grin. Before he and his group vanished as well.

(Meanwhile)

Arceus was once again watching the events unfolding as suddenly he felt a very familiar power.

"No..." He whispered. As he felt the strenght once again. He quickly saw on his screen was the Four Figures from before.

"What fool unleashed the Sacred Guard on the world?" Arceus said. As the screen changed to the Halberd.

"You much be careful my Guardian your biggest test is coming," Arceus said. As the Screen Fades to Black.


	2. Justin vs Resshin

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

The first confrontation. Justin vs Resshin.

Enter the Child Pokemorph.

(Flashback: Future, Time: Unknown)

We find ourselves in a simple house where we see four figures. Two where actually the Pokemon Mew and Mewtwo while the other two looked like Humans, one of them was Emily but she look 10 years older while the other one which Mewtwo was holding was a small Girl about 9 years old. She had Purple hair with Pink Streaks, and was wearing a simple Pink Shirt and trousers and White Sandals.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked. as the two Pokemon nodded their heads.

"The Sacred Guard will come for her soon, we have to protect her somehow," Mewtwo said. As Mew placed her paw on The Girls cheek.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she makes it safely," Emily said with a smile. Mewtwo slowly handed the Girl to Emily who started to glow Green.

"Time Portal!" She said as a she vanished in a swirl of Green Energy.

"Be safe, Hinaten, the Mew Pokemorph," Mewtwo said.

(Meanwhile back in the Present)

We find Justin sitting on the deck of the Halberd, as he saw just relaxing suddenly he felt a familiar power.

"A Time Portal," He said before teleporting away. Unknown to him, a figure appeared on the Halberd for a second before following.

(Meanwhile)

In a small clearing the adult Emily was still holding the asleep Girl with great care.

"Alright we made it here safe and sound now we just need to find someone to take care of you Hinaten," She said to the Sleeping Girl in her arms.

"So, you are the one who I sensed," A voice is heard as Emily turned around to see Justin.

"Oh, Dialga, long time no see," She said with a smile.

"Why is someone like you doing so far from your time?" Justin asked.

"I needed to bring this little one to somewhere safe, I know the only safe place is with the Space Warrior's," Emily said as Justin noticed, Hinaten, Sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Justin summoned a Ancient Power and blocked an orb of Fire that would have fried Emily.

"Alright come on out!" Justin demanded. As suddenly appearing was the Orange Cloaked Figure from Before. Resshin.

"Impressive, not alot of Pokemorphs have that fast reflex's," Resshin said as he stared down the three Pokemorph's.

"Stay behind me," Justin said as he got into a fighting stance, while Resshin chuckled.

"Now, now, those two are not important to me, all I want is your Pokemon Spirit, Dialga!" Resshin said as he was surroundded in powerful fire.

"Hmm, you must be pretty stupid to face my power!" Justin said as he was surroundded in Temporal Energy. Causing Emily to back up.

"Such power, no wonder he is the Overlord of Time," She said. As when the glowing ended both had transformed.

"Berserker Dialga!!" Justin roared having turned into his Pokemorph Limit. Meanwhile when The Flames died down around Resshin...

"Sacred Ho oh!!" Resshin yelled as he revealed his Pokemorph Limit, his cloak was gone revealing Golden Pheonix Armour similiar to Hikari's. He had Pure Rainbow Coloured Eyes and Orange Hair with Red and Yellow Streaks. Also he had a pair of Rainbow Coloured Wings.

**Activating Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Sacred Ho oh:_ A Special Pokemorph. Only One exists right now, this form grant the user multiple Sacred Fire Attacks making him very strong against Dark force._**

**End Notes.**

"Uhh...what?" A small voice is heard as Hinaten was starting to wake up. Emily noticed as well as Justin and Resshin charged at each other.

"Ancient Power!!" They both yelled launching orbs of energy at each other canceling each other's out.

"Fire Spin!" Resshin yelled launching a tornado of flames at Justin. Who quickly dodged the flames before gathering energy.

"Focus Blast!" He yelled launching another attack at Resshin who simply back handed it away.

"Hmm, not bad, but you still have some work to do," Resshin said before charging at Justin, With his wings where surroundded in a white energy.

"Steel Wing!" He yelled. As he tried to slam his now Metallic Wings into Justin who kept dodging them before gathering energy in both his hands.

"Drain Punch! Force Palm!" He yelled as his left arm was covered in Green Energy while his right arm was covered in Static Energy. Both Attacks connectted Draining Resshin Energy and Stunning him. Allowing Justin to send him sailing back with a quick kick to the gut.

"Gah! Impossible how can someone like you be so strong!" Resshin said as he started gathering A strange fire. Justin noticing quickly gathered more Temporal Energy.

"SACRED FIRE!!!!" Resshin yelled. As he launched a blast of Rainbow Coloured Fire.

"ROAR OF TIME!!!" Justin yelled. As he launched an Orb of Pure Time Energy. The Attacks collided creating a huge blast of Light. Despite that Justin and Resshin kept pouring more power into their attacks.

"This is bad, I have to get outta here!" Emily said when suddenly she sensed another power. Quickly she saw Hinaten was glowing a soft pink colour as tiny wisps of her energy was sent to Justin, Emily immediatly noticed that Hinaten was somehow using Helping Hand.

"Take this!" Justin yelled as the Helping hand doubled the power of his Attack pushing Resshin back.

"No! You may have won this round but Me and my team won't stop till all Pokemorph's are gone!" Resshin yelled before teleporting away with nothing to empower it, the Sacred Fire died down but the Roar of Time kept going slamming into a mountain utterly destroying it.

"Amazing," Emily whispered as Justin started panting in sheer exhaustion, With her goal in sight she walked over to him still carrying Hinaten.

"Man I didn't know that guy was so tough," Justin said as he noticed Emily.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but I must return to my time, but please do me a favour," Emily said.

"What?" Justin asked as Emily handed him Hinaten,

"Take care of her, she will be able to help you and your friends when the time comes," Emily said bowing her head in respect before entering another Time Portal.

"Don't worry we will," Justin said as he noticed the Space Warrior's running over to him.

"Justin are you alright?" I asked. Everyone quickly noticed Hinaten.

"Who's the girl?" Kirby asked.

"A Pokemorph, we must help her, I don't know why but we must." Justin said. As I nodded my head.

"Well let's take her back to the Halberd, I don't like being out here in the open," I said everyone nodded at that and began heading home.

(Meanwhile)

Resshin reappearing in a abandoned warehouse still tired from the fight.

"How? How did he get such power so fast!?" Resshin said.

"Aww...having trouble Resshin-kun," A voice is heard, as the Blue cloaked figure otherwise known as Fuijin appeared above him sitting on a railing.

"Hey give him a break, he was facing a Dialga Pokemorph," A voice is heard as the Red Cloaked figure known as Pyric appeared.

"Yeah well when do we get out turns?" Another voice is heard as the Yellow Cloaked figure known as Sangka appeared.

"For now, it's Fuijin and your turn Sangka! I want you to bring me one of them back alive and intact, I have a plan for all of them," Resshin said, The Two Cloaked figure nodded before disappearing.

"What about me?" Pyric asked.

"Nothing for the two of us right now, I just want to breath all that fresh air," Resshin said with a smile before walking off.

"Of course, Resshin-sama," Pyric said with a smile before vanishing.


	3. The New Family Member

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Hinaten's welcoming.

Meanwhile in the Halberd we find the Space Warrior's keeping an eye on the still sleeping Hinaten (Although how she slept through the battle between Justin and Resshin is unknown)

"So your telling me that a future Emily appeared outta nowhere with her and gave her to you?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah, but seriously we've seen weirder," Justin said, Micheal was about to say something but simply nodded at that.

"Uh..." A moan is heard as everyone noticed that Hinaten was waking up.

"Where am I?" She said as she opened her eyes revealing they where a Pure Blue Colour, she noticed everyone around her. Unknown to everyone else when she was opening her eyes she saw Me and Marissa first.

"Hey your awake, we where worried about you?" Marissa said. Suddenly Hinaten seemed to smile cutely before hugging Marissa. Sobbing a little as all the event came back to her.

"There, there," Marissa soothed as she hugged back.

"Aww..." Katie said.

"So who are you?" I asked. Hinaten then stopped huggin before facing Me.

"My name is Hinaten, hi!" She said with a cute smile.

"Well Hi, my names Ross these are my friends." I said pointing at my friends who either waved or smiled.

"Well I have just gotta say welcome to this (Slightly Dysfunctianal) family," I said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you," Hinaten said before tackle Me in a hug as well.

"Woah, easy Hinaten," I said. Nearly getting knocked down.

"Heheh, I think you two got a little daughter, hahaha!" Micheal laughed before Marissa kicked him into a wall. With a red face, from Anger or Embarrassment is unknown.

"Do you always do that Marissa?" Hinaten asked.

"He deserves it, now come on I want to show you something," Marissa said before walking off with Hinaten.

"Oww..." Micheal moaned as he got unstuck from the wall.

"You have to watch what you say around Marissa." Andy said.

"Yeah I'll remember that," Micheal said.

"By the way...I didn't get MY payback yet!" I said before walking over to him.

"Ross...calm down it was just a joke!" Micheal said before running off.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" I yelled. Running after him.

"I regret nothing!" Micheal yelled.

"Never dull around here," Justin said, as Andy and Alistair nodded.

(Meanwhile)

We find Fuijin and Sangka sitting on a rock nearby a beach.

"So how do we capture one of them?" Sangka asked.

"We just wait for one of them to be alone, then we strike!" Fuijin said as suddenly they heard voices and quickly hid as they noticed Marissa and Hinaten walking along the beach.

"I believe we found our target!" Fuijin said. As Sangka smiled.


	4. Day at the Beach

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Day at the Beach.

As I was busy strangling Micheal, Marissa and Hinaten where walking along a beach, Hinaten acting like most kids would do was running around looking at anything strange, As the two Pokemorphs where watching the sun setting. Hinaten just had to ask.

"So, Kaa-san why are we here?" Hinaten asked. Marissa then blushed at the Kaa-san part. Knowing what it meant.

"Uh well just watch, you are about to see a beautiful Pokemon Sight," Marissa said. Hinaten was about to ask again when she notice a group of Krabby scutteling around, The they all started launching Bubbles everywhere, The Bubbles and the setting sun made an amazing view,

"(Gasps) Wow," Hinaten said never seeing a sight like this before,

"I know, this is one of the best things I love about the ocean, so I made it my goal to protect beautiful sights like this," Marissa said with a smile.

"Your right, I to be honest I have never seen anything like this before," Hinaten said.

(Meanwhile down the beach)

We find what looks like an empty area except for one being. He had grayish white being with five reddish orbs for eyes on his Eel/Alligator face. Wearing blackish purple robes. Wearing the kind of shoes you suspect Sideshow Bob to wear, and is a midget. This is Crokis, friend and spy for Iron Mantis.

"Damn it! Man I miss the days when people carelessly left money on the ground, oh well, maybe I can find something else up the way," Crokis said as he walked up the beach drinking from a bottle of Grape Soda.

(Meanwhile)

As Marissa and Hinaten where getting ready to leave, the Krabby had already left after there bubble display.

"I have to say this is the best day of my life. I have a family and I saw some amazing things," Hinaten said with the biggest smile ever.

"My Pleasure, I thought someone like you would love this." Marissa said. Unknown to them, Fuijin and Sangka where preparing an attack.

"Now?" Sangka asked drawing his rapier.

"Now!" Fuijin said as Sangka quickly disappeared. As Marissa suddenly with great speed grabbed Hinaten and jumped over his slash. Landed a way's away. She quickly gave Hinaten a Look that said hide. Before facing the Two Sacred Guard.

"Well, look's like Resshin-kun was right, they are fast," Fuijin said as she brought out some Kunai. While Sangka got into a ready stance with his Rapier.

"You should see Ross-kun, he would run circle's around you," Marissa said before being surrounded in a tornado of Water.

(Meanwhile)

Crokis was walking along the beach when he noticed the Huge Water Tornado.

"Oh great, instead of money I find a typhoon!" Crokis moaned before noticing the hiding Hinaten.

"What the? Oh curse my stupid heart." Crokis said before rushing over to Hinaten.

"Hey kid," He yelled. As Hinaten faced him she nearly screamed.

"Easy, I'm here to help. We better scram before that thing get's outta control," Crokis said. As Hinaten nodded the two ran off away from the fight as they did Hinaten eye's started glowing purple.

'Ross! Please we need help!' Hinaten thought her powers sending the thought to Me.

(Meanwhile)

Back on the Halberd. I was still pummeling Micheal when I heard the thought.

"On no, Hinaten! Marissa!!" I said as I quickly dashed outta the Ship. Micheal quickly gasped for breath before following along with, Alistair, Andy and Justin.

(Meanwhile)

Back on the beach, Marissa still surrounded by the Water Tornado glared at the Two Sacred Guard.

"You two better leave before I wash you two away!" Marissa said. Sangka simply smirked before electricity gathered on his sword. While Fuijin seemed to summon Cold Winds.

"Bring it on!" Sangka yelled. As He and Fuijin charged at Marissa.

(With Marissa facing Two of the Sacred Guard, will she be able to hold on till The Space Warrior's make it in time. Find out next time?)


	5. Girl Power

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Help on the way!

As Fuijin and Sangka charged. Marissa quickly launched Hydro Pumps at them, Fuijin quickly got close, but Marissa created Claws of Water on her hands before blocking Fuijin's Kunai, However when Sangka jumped over her he kept running.

"Don't worry about him, he's just taking care of that brat of yours," Fuijin said. Causing Marissa to growl in anger. Before pushing Fuijin back with a great show of strenght,

"Leave Hinaten alone!" She yelled before firing an Ice Beam at Fuijin it missed but caused the rock behind her to be completly frozen.

"Sorry, but we can sense her Pokemorph Power, so Sangka will take care of her, as for you," Fuijin said before she was covered in a tornado of Cold Wind.

"Glacie Suicune!!" She yelled turning into her Pokemorph Limit, her cloak was gone revealing her Ice Blue Hair, Red Eyes. She was wearing light armour that looked like Pure Frozen Ice.

**Activating Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Glacie Suicune:_ This Pokemorph is also one of a kind, this form grants the user control to an extreme over Wind and Ice and Minor Control over Water._**

**End Battle Notes.**

As Fuijin revealed her new form, Marissa quickly transformed as well.

"Aquos Kyorge!" She yelled turning into her Pokemorph form.

"Now let's take this up a notch!" Fuijin said before she and Marissa charged at each other.

(Meanwhile)

Crokis and Hinaten where busy running away from the fight.

"Ok, I think we got some distance," Crokis said.

"Get back here!!" They hear as they both notice Sangka rushing towards them.

"Oh man! Run!" Crokis yelled as they kept running before Sangka suddenly shot a lightning bolt past them hitting a huge rock and blocking the path.

"Uh oh," Crokis said. Before they faced Sangka.

"Now demon, this si between me and the brat, so just step aside and I might let you go," Sangka said he charged Electricity into his sword.

'Gah once again CURSE MY BIG HEART!' Crokis thought. As Sangka charged at Hinaten, Crokis got in the way and took the hit, luckily he only got hit by the blunt part so all he got was a slight electric shock that knocked him out.

"Crokis!" Hinaten screamed before facing Sangka shaking slightly.

"Now your turn!" Sangka said as he slowly approached, her.

'What do I do? I can't leave Crokis here, but I can't fight him!' Hinaten thought.

'You can if you use my power' Another voice is heard.

'Huh? Who are you?' Hinaten asked.

'I am the spirit of your second Pokemon Half, Mewtwo, you are the spirit of Mew,' The voice said.

'Ok, I trust you, let's take him!' Hinaten said. As Sangka then raised his sword.

"I'll make this quick!" He yelled as he brought down his sword but it was surrounded in a purple glow before he was thrown back by a blast of energy.

"What!?" He yelled before he noticed that Hinaten had changed. Her hair was pure purple, she had Yellow eyes and he also saw a cat-like tail.

'Duo Mewtwo' Hinaten whispered.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Duo Mewtwo: _This form is strange since the Pokemorph can change to two different mind sets. The Sweet and Peaceful Mew set or the Battle wanting Mewtwo set._**

**End notes.**

As Sangka got back to his feet. He suddenly got punched in the stomach with some force. As Hinaten then Glowed purple and Sangka was sent flying once again.

"GAHH!! That's it, your toast brat!!" He yelled he was about to charge when what looked like Two Beams of Energy, an Orb of Darkness and a Tornado slammed into him.

"Gah this isn't over, we will take all your Pokemon Spirit's!" Sangka yelled before disappearing in a flash of lightning. As soon as he did Hinaten's transformation failed and she turned back to normal and would have collasped had I not caught her.]

"Great work Hinaten," I whispered before handing her to Justin while Alistair picked up the still outcold crokis.

"You two take them to the Halberd. I have to help Marissa!" I yelled before teleporting away.

(Meanwhile)

Marissa and Fuijin panted with pure exhaustion, Both had turned back to their human forms.

"Well I guess we can't use you to get your boyfriend so give him this!" Fuijin said before tossing a card to Marissa before disappearing in a gust of wind. Just as I teleported on the scene.

"Marissa!" I yelled.

"Ross-kun," She whispered before just like with Hinaten she collapsed but I caught her as well.

"You did great Marissa," I whispered. Before I picked her up and teleported away.

(Meanwhile back in the Warehouse)

"HAHAHAHAHA! You got beat by a twerp!" Pyric laughed at Sangka.

"Hey back off, she caught me off guard! Next time I will capture one of their Spirits!" Sangka yelled.

"For now we can rest, luckily that card we gave Marissa will give Ross the location where we can finish this!" Resshin said.

"Then we take all of them!" Fuijin said.

"Right!" Resshin said.

(With the Sacred Guard once again sent running, where will the next fight take place find out next time)


	6. Hinaten's split persona

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

The Message. Hinaten's memory.

As the Space Warrior's where back in the halberd, Crokis had fully healed and headed off. While Hinaten and Marissa where sleeping still drained from their battles. Meanwhile Me, Micheal, Andy, Alistair and Justin, where reading the message, Fuijin had given Marissa.

"It is soon time for us to finish this, we have left the location of an Isolated Island so we can fight without worry, we will fight you in four, One-on-One fights, we will be waiting," I read.

"So we better get ourselves ready." Justin said.

"But which four of us will fight them?" Andy asked.

"Well I know I'm in!" I said.

"Me too," Micheal said.

"Well I guess I better join," Alistair said.

"What about you two?" I asked facing Andy and Justin.

"I will stay here on the ship and watch Hinaten and Marissa, alogn with Katie and Alyssa when they get here," Justin said.

"So that's mean Andy's our fourth fighter." I said.

"Let's show those creeps what true fighting is about!" Andy said.

" So, we have two days to get ready." I said. As the camera changed to Hinaten still sleeping. Unknown to everyone else she was having a dream.

(Enter Dream)

We find Hinaten standing in a simple forest.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. As she walked along the forest, she said in a clearing where three figure's two of them where hazy and unable to be viewed, But she noticed that One of them was carrying what looked like a baby, as the smaller one seemed to use her tail as a toy for the Baby, Hinaten noticed something about the baby...it had Purple and Pink hair.

"No way, mother...father," She whispered as she was about to walk over a huge flash of light appeared. She then found herself in a strange room. It seemed to have a line right down the middle, one half had a pink floor and walls, while the other half had Purple Floor and walls.

"So you finally arrived my docile side," A voice is heard as Hinaten turned around she noticed an almost exact copy of her except this one had Purple hair and yellow eyes.

"You..." She whispered.

"Yes I am that other voice you heard. I am your other half, you could say your more aggresive self," The Other Hinaten said.

"But why are we different?" The Pink Hinaten asked.

"You see you are a Pokemorph like your new friends. But you have the power of two different yet similiar Pokemon, called Mew and Mewtwo," The Purple Hinaten said.

"You and me represent the personailities of each, you represent Mew's docile and kind nature, while I represent Mewtwo's more warrior like persona," She continued.

"When you gave me control, I unlocked MY Pokemorph Limit, yours is still waiting to be let out," She said as well.

"Ok...I understand, but I am just happy to have a family." The Pink Hinaten said.

"I know, well our time is running out, so watch youself, and if you need me just concentrate and I will help," The Purple Hinaten said, before a flashing light appeared.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the Warehouse the Sacred Guard where also preparing.

"So how do we handle this?" Sangka asked.

"Fuijin will go first, if we defeat them in their Pokemorph forms then we can take them." Resshin said.

"Alright so, during the battle we jump in as soon as whoever she fights turns into their Pokemorph form, we take him out fast and take his Pokemon spirit," Pyric said with a smirk not noticing Fuijin growling.

"Something wrong?" Resshin asked.

"Nothing! I just need some air," Fuijin said before disappearing in a whirl of wind.

"What's with her?" Pyric asked.

"I don't know," Resshin said.

'Fuijin you can't let your honour ruin our chance to capture their spirits, this is our only shot,' Resshin thought.

(Well that's this chapter done, well how will training go for the Space Warrior's also what's with Fuijin? Will this strange behavoir cause problems for us or for the Sacred Guard)


	7. Conflict of Morals

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Conflict of Morals. The Song of Hinaten.

The next day we find Me, Alistair and Andy training, Marissa and Hinaten had woken up not too long ago, but for some reason, Hinaten seemed to be more lost in thought, but I, quickly said it must be because or her Psychic powers.

"Hey wait, where's Micheal?" Andy asked.

"He dosen't like training in here where he has to restrain himself so he usually goes to a nearby location and train there," I said. As we all hear a big boom, that even snapped Hinaten outta her train of thought.

"Guess that's Micheal?" Marissa asked.

"Yep," I said.

(Meanwhile)

We find Fuijin still fuming about what Pyric said.

'How dare he, they know NEVER to interfere in my battles!' Fuijin thought. Suddenly she notice the Explosion as well and quickly ran over to it, and she saw to her suprise Micheal still training.

'Well, the Groudon Pokemorph. This is a bonus, I can take his spirit, then maybe the guys will stay outta my fight!' Fuijin thought as she started to slowly approach Micheal, she started to hear some weird noises.

"Huh?" She said as she turned around she noticed a group of Drake's Shadow Soldiers.

"Look, we have ourselves some fun now!" The Leader said as they all charged Fuijin. This didn't get unnoticed by Micheal.

"Hey!" Micheal yelled as he raised World Ender.

"Fissure!" He yelled slamming the hammer to the ground causing all the Shadow Soldiers to fall into it, unfortunately he put to much power into it as he and Fuijin fell in too. Luckily all the Shadow Soldiers where crushed, while Micheal and Fuijin where able to land safely.

"That was close," Micheal said. Before Fuijin punched him in the face.

"You idiot! Now we are trapped here!" Fuijin yelled.

"Wait a minute....your that Girl from those Sacred Guard!" Micheal said before reaching for his hammer.

"Three things...one Do you really want to use that after everything that just happened...two yes I am from the Sacred Guard...and three we should focue on getting outta here first!" Fuijin said, Micheal glared at her before putting away his hammer.

"Fine, let's go," Micheal said as the two Pokemorph's headed off.

"I have to ask this why do you capture our Pokemon Spirits?" Micheal asked.

"It is the mission my group was given when we where gifted with our powers. We are honour bound to seal any Pokemon Spirit." Fuijin said.

"If that's true then your no different that Darkside's like Drake! Is that all Pokemon are to you, tools to be used and thrown away?" Micheal said.

'Huh?' Fuijin thought.

"That is just not right! Pokemon have hearts and souls and I believe you know that too." Micheal said.

"Let's just get outta here!" Fuijin said. As she walked off.

"Come on don't you see, we could have a friendly fight as rivals not as sworn enemies." Micheal said.

"Your living in a dream world Groudon, my team has a mission, personal feeling's have nothing to do with it!" Fuijin said before walking off. After that they didn't speak until they made it to some kind of chamber, they could see a small hole with light coming out of it.

"That must be an exit, all we have to do is knock this wall down!" Micheal said as he drew his hammer, while Fuijin gathered what looked like explosive kunai,

"I'll hit it first!" She said thrown all 5 kunai at the wall the explosive causing the wall to crack and rumble, quickly Micheal charged forward and created a huge explosion with his hammer swing.

"Come on!" Micheal yelled as they quickly left the chamber before it collapsed on itself. As soon as they rumbling stopped Fuijin jumped back a little distance preparing more kunai.

"Alright! Let's go!" She yelled, Micheal quickly was about to prepare his hammer, until.

"MICHEAL!!" A voice is heard.

"Rats, it's that Deoxys, we will settle this later!!" Fuijin said before disappearing right as I appeared.

"There you are!" I said. As I approached Micheal he was still staring at where Fuijin was.

"Oh, yeah sorry to worry you guys," Micheal said. As He left for the Halberd with Me.

(Meanwhile)

Fuijin entered the warehouse seeing all the rest of her team getting ready.

"What took ya?" Pyric asked.

"Sorry I just needed to get my mind set on the mission," Fuijin said with a cold tone.

'Make no mistake Groudon, when we meet next time I am taking your spirit. I will show no mercy!' Fuijin thought.

(Back on the Halberd)

We find Hinaten sitting on the deck of the ship. She was simply staring at the clouds. Trying to remember her past. She had another vision not long ago, this showed a strange Green haired Figure, being given Herself by the two hazy figures. Before a Green Portal appeared. Before the vision ended.

'(Sighs) Don't worry, soon I will remember your faces...mother...father," She whispered as she started to sing.

**"Dancing Bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings  
once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Ponyta prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory...  
Far away, long ago,  
glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Ponyta prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory...  
Far away, long ago,  
glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song  
someone sings  
once upon a December,"** Hinaten sung.

As she smiled she heard clapping and turned around to see another girl. She had Platinum Blonde Hair and Amber Coloured Eyes. She was also wearing a simple Black Dress and Purple Shirt with Red and yellow sleeves.

"Amazing singing," She said.

"Uh...thanks who are you?" Hinaten asked.

"Oh sorry, my names Alyssa, nice to meet you," Alyssa said while smiling. (Just so everyone knows this is what the Alyssa from my Dimension wore)

"Hello...do you know Ross-Otou-san and Marissa-Kaa-san?" Hinaten asked, Alyssa giggled a little at the Parent names. Before sitting down next to Hinaten.

"I never pictured Ross, to be a dad, Adopted or otherwise, I remembered him the longest," Alyssa said.

"Really? How did you met?" Hinaten asked.

"Ok...we where both born in the same town, we kinda met by accident and became fast friends, however an unknown accident happened which seperated us, many years later, Ross met this man called Arceus who helped him find me, he even gave me this," Alyssa said revealing a strange stone, it seemed to be a yellow colour and was radianting a strange power.

"He called it the Platinum Orb, He said if I concentrate with all my heart I can use the power sealed inside," Alyssa said with a smile.

"Speaking of which how are you so good at singing?" Alyssa asked. Causing Hinaten to smile a little.

"It's thanks to Kari-nee-chan," She said with a smile.

"She understands the problems I have been having, the longing for a true family. I know I have one with Ross and Marissa, but I want to know my real parents, where are they and why did they leave me?" Hinaten said. Before standing up along with Alyssa.

"You'll find out soon, just don't let this take your childhood," Alyssa said before walking back into the ship.

"Thank you," Hinaten whispered before following.

(OK, that's the confrontation between, Micheal and Fuijin done, and Hinaten meeing Alyssa, next chapter will be the beginning of the fight scenes)


	8. A War Begins

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Fire vs Water Part One.

We find ourselves on a weird remote island, where standing on a cliff where the Sacred Guard.

"Soon, we will have our prize," Resshin said. As they all noticed the Halberd flying towards the Island.

"Let's get to position," Sangka said as the four of them disappeared.

(Meanwhile on the beach)

As I exited the Halberd, followed by, Andy, Micheal and Alistair. We noticed that a flare was fired into the sky showing the location.

"Let's go," I said as we faced, Justin, Katie, Marissa, Alyssa and Hinaten.

"Keep an eye on the ship. Metaknight will had my head if it get damaged," I said before the four of us teleported away.

"Good luck Ross-kun," Marissa whispered.

(In another part of the island)

As the four of us appeared in a clearing we noticed that facing us was the four Sacred Guard. Actually facing each of them, Fuijin facing Micheal, Pyric facing Andy, Sangka facing Alistair and Resshin facing me.

"Welcome, this is the final place you four will see again," Resshin said with enough venom to take out a Mamoswine.

"Alright, so let's get this over with," I said as I started to walk forward when Micheal put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going first, I have some issue's to settle with miss windy here," Micheal said as he drew his hammer spinning it with one hand.

"Go for it," I said as Micheal walked forward, Resshin nodded at Fuijin who walked forward as well. As she drew some Kunai.

(Meanwhile back on the Halberd)

Hinaten was slowly walking across the halls to her room. She was having another mind chat with her Mewtwo half.

"What are you standing here for!?" Mewtwo Hinaten said.

"Why? Ross-otou-san and the others can handle those sacred guard." Mew Hinaten said.

"Don't tell me you don't want to see Eight Legendary Pokemorph's clash?" Mewtwo Hinaten asked.

"No that's you, if you want to, fine I'm going for a nap," Mew Hinaten said before she fell asleep, as The Hinaten who was know in her room, had her hair turn completly purple. Showing that Mewtwo Hinaten was in control. She quickly opened her window then used double team to create a holographic double. Who lied down on the bed and went to sleep. With the double ready, Hinaten then transformed into a taillow,

'Now to see some action,' Mewtwo Hinaten thought, before taking off and flying towards the fight scene.

(Now this is the beginning of the four battles, the first will of course be Fuijin vs Micheal, with their talk lingering in her mind, will Fuijin really try to take Groudon? Stay tuned!)


	9. Fire vs Water Part One

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Fire vs Water Part Two.

As Mewtwo Hinaten began flying towards the fight zone. She noticed Micheal and Fuijin charging at each other trying to hit each other, Fuijin jumped back before flinging Kunai at Micheal but he blocked them with his Hammer before gathering fire in his hand.

"Flame Orb!" He yelled as he tossed it into the air and with a swing of his hammer sent to flying right to Fuijin,

"Bubblebeam!" She quickly countered. Launching multiple bubbles at the attack canceling them out. Before gathering wind.

"Razor Wind!" She yelled launching multiple buzz saw's of wind at Micheal.

"Earth shield!" Micheal as he slammed his hand into the ground the very earthed covered him in a shield of rock. Blocking the Razor Wind. When the shield disappated, Micheal was gone.

"What the!? Where'd he go!?" Pyric yelled from the sidelines.

'Underground!' Fuijin thought before jumping high right as Micheal came out right where she was.

"Bone Rush!" Micheal said as he put his hammer on his back as a glowing bone looking staff appeared. Quickly Fuijin drew more Kunai and used them to block Micheal's strikes, unfortunately one got through hitting her right in the gut.

"Gah!" She gasped as she clutched her stomach.

"Fuijin stopped messing around!" Resshin called out.

"I don't care what happens I won't give up my Pokemon Spirit, not to you or anyone!!" Micheal yelled. Causing Fuijin to freeze as almost appearing right next to her was her Pokemon Spirit...Suicune.

'Give up me Spirit, I never thought of anything like that, but now...what if I had to give up Suicune? Especially since she has started opening up to me, I don't know what to think now, she's like a friend now? Wait She is a friend!' Fuijin thought before she had a flashback to the meeting with Micheal.

(Flashback)

_"Don't you see...we could have a great battle as rivals not as enemies," Micheal said._

_"Your living in a dream world Micheal, my team has a mission personal feeling have nothing to do with it!" Fuijin said._

_"If that's true then your no different than Darkside's, is that all Pokemon are to you, tools to be used and thrown away! That's not right they have hearts and souls, don't you believe that?" Micheal asked._

(End Flashback)

"I do believe! But the Sacred Guard must protect all Pokemon Spirit's from being stolen by evil doers and used to threaten humantity!" Fuijin yelled.

"Hmm, I know," Micheal said atleast getting her mission.

"I'm sorry," She whispered it almost seemed that tears where starting to form.

"Well don't be! Groudon's not just any Pokemon he is a part of me! Protecting him is my job, so back off already, quit trying to take him!" Micheal yelled. As a Red Aura started covering him.

"I can't it's my mission! Failure is not an option! It's just not!" Fuijin yelled as a Ice Blue Aura covered her.

"Fuijin...?" Micheal said.

"NO Micheal! It's too late!" She said as both Aura's covered them both.

"VOLCANIC GROUDON!" Michael yelled turning into his Pokemorph form.

"GLACIE SUICUNE!" Fuijin yelled as she turned into her Pokemorph form too.

(Meanwhile above them)

Hinaten still as a taillow was still watching.

"This is a about to get good." Hinaten said.

(That's the end of this chapter with a cliffhanger! Anyway in the next chapter it will be the conclusion of Fuijin and Micheal's battle and the beginning of Sangka and Andy's battle with a little surprise,)


	10. Fire vs Water Part Two Double Battle

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

A New Friend. Fighting Dirty.

With their transformation's complete both of them wasted no time in charging. Dispite the strenght difference, Fuijin and Micheal where equal.

'This is it, all or nothing,' Micheal thought as they both tried to push each other back.

'Now's the time!' Resshin thought before facing Pyric and Sangka.

"Get in there now!" Resshin yelled, They both nodded and where about to transform when.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT!!" Fuijin yelled.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"Fuijin! I am leader! I call the shots!" Resshin yelled.

"This is my battle Resshin, I am not going to cheat to win, this is between Me and Micheal so stay outta this! My Foe has been Gracious and Honourable, I intend to be the same!" Fuijin said before almost closing her eyes.

'Suicune...your not a tool to me...your my battle partner...my friend,' Fuijin thought. Causing her to glow Light Blue.

"Alright, Micheal! You want a heart and soul battle you got it!!" Fuijin yelled and with a great show of strenght pushed Micheal back.

"Whirlpool!!!" Fuijin yelled creating a funnel of water trapping Micheal.

"Micheal!" Andy yelled.

"He's trapped in the vortex!" I yelled.

'No I can't fail! I WON'T FAIL!!' Micheal thought before glowing bright red.

"What?" Fuijin said.

"LAVA PLUME!!!" Micheal yelled as a wave of hot lava appeared stopping the whirlpool and heading for Fuijin.

"Oh no, Aqua Ring!" She yelled creating a shield of water right as the Lava Plume hit. Creating a huge amount of steam.

"What happened where is she?" Alistair said, when the steam finally cleared Fuijin was found trapped under cooled Magma, she was unharmed but she had turned back to her human form and unable to fight.

"Grr, the fool!" Resshin growled.

"Don't worry boss, we won't fail you, unlike her we won't let pride keep us from our goal!" Sangka said.

"Fuijin hold on!" Micheal said before breaking her out with his hammer.

"Uh...Micheal, I guess you won," Fuijin said with a smile. As I approached them with Andy and Alistair.

"Good work Micheal, now then, what do you say we continue!" I said to Resshin who growled before Sangka stepped forward.

"I'm next, so who wants to get shocked!" Sangka yelled. As he brought out his rapier.

"I'll go," Andy said before stepping forward. Bringing out his Shadow Claws.

"Very well." Sangka said. As he charged energy into his sword.

"Shockwave!" He yelled launching a blast of electricity towards Andy,

"Dark Pulse!" Andy said launching a stream of weird Purple Energy blocking the Shockwave.

"Shadow attack!" Andy whispered. As he simply vanished.

"What the?" Sangka said. Just as Andy reappeared right in front of him.

"Shadow Claw!" He yelled slashing at Sangka who somehow quickly blocked with his sword. Resshin then smirked before facing Pyric.

"Now," He whispered. Pyric nodded before vanishing. Fuijin noticed this and quickly got nervous. (She is now over with my team)

"Andy look out!" She yelled just as Pyric appeared right next to Sangka. He nearly punched Andy but he managed to dodge.

"Gah! You Idiot I had him right where you want him!!" Sangka yelled.

"Grr, well we can just double team him anyway," Pyric said.

"Hold it!" Alistair yelled before walking to stand next to Andy.

"If you wanted to have a double battle all you had to do was ask," Alistair said with a smile, as he and Andy where covered in a Green and Black Aura.

"KAZE RAYQUAZA!!" Alistair yelled turning into his Pokemorph form.

"HELLFIRE DARKRAI!!" Andy yelled turning into his Pokemorph form.

"Ready to do this," Sangka asked. As he was surrounded in a Yellow Aura.

"Always!" Pyric said as he was surrounded in a Orange Aura.

"BLAZING ENTEI!!!" Pyric yelled revealing his Pokemorph form, He was wearing an almost carbon copy of Micheals armour except it was Red and Orange instead of Micheals Brown colour.

"GATLING RAIKOU!!" Sangka yelled as his Pokemorph form was is revealed his form was wearing a Yellow Samurai Armour. His Rapier had turned into a Katana, and his hair was shaped like a thunderbolt.

As all four Pokemorph's prepared for battle. Me and Resshin glared at each other.

'Soon I will defeat you!' I thought.

'Soon Deoxys will be mine!' Resshin thought.

(Another Cliffhanger, next time we will see the rest of Double battle with Andy and Alistair facing Pyric and Sangka.)


	11. Sealing Technique

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Fusion Attacks. The Sealing Technique.

As the four Pokemorph's circled, Sangka gather electricity again.

"Thunderbolt!!" Sangka yelled launching his attack.

"Shadow ball!" Andy yelled blocking the lighting.

"Fire fang!!" Pyric said as he suddenly gained Red hot Fangs.

"Dragon Claw!" Alistair said as he blocked the Attack and since Dragon's use fire it was no use.

"Dark Pulse!" Andy yelled pushing Pyric back with the Dark Pulse.

"This isn't working we need to use combos," Sangka said.

"Right ready for Blazing Thunder?" Pyric asked.

"Always," Sangka said as the two gathered energy.

"Fire Blast!" Pyric yelled.

"Thunder! Sangka yelled as both fired their attacks together. Creating a Fusion attack.

"Move!" Andy yelled grabbing Alistair and using Shadow Sneak avoided the attack.

"That was close," Micheal said.

"They need to use a Fusion attack as well to win this," Fuijin said.

"Fusion attack?" Micheal asked.

"It's a move Me, Sangka and Pyric developed. Resshin knows it too but never uses it. Saying he can beat anyone on his own. Anyway this allows two Pokemorph's to merge attack's to make an even more powerful attack." Fuijin said.

"You mean like Fire Water Fusion?" I asked.

"I don't know what your talking about but yes," Fuijin said.

"Then Alistair and Andy are going to have to get that right but I wonder what a Dark and Wind Fusion attack would be?" Micheal would ask. As Andy and Alistair reappeared not that far away.

"Ok we need a plan," Andy said.

"Ok I'll attack head on, then you use Dark Pulse to seperate them, then we take them down." Alistair said.

"Right," Andy said. With Alistair jumped up.

"Twister!" He yelled launching the wind attack at both Pokemorph's.

"Dark Void!!" Andy yelled launching his Darkness attack. Then to both their shock the attack fused to create a Dark Tornado. Which enveloped both Pyric and Sangka. When the attack finally stopped both of them where on the ground still in Pokemorph form but unconsious.

"Wait why aren't they turning back?" Alistair said.

"Because I am doing this!" Fuijin said as she appeared inbetween them in her hands where two weird looking Pokeball's.

"By the ancient Ritual of the Sacred Guard. Spirit Balls, take these Pokemon Spirits!" Fuijin yelled tossing the Two Spirits Ball at Pyric and Sangka then to everyone's shock when the Balls opened a Red and Yellow Aura from Pyric and Sangka started draining into the Spirit Balls. When it was finally done, to everyone's shock Pyric and Sangka had turned to stone.

"What but that should not happen," Fuijin said as she picked up the two Spirit Balls containing Entei and Raikou.

'You are safe my brothers' Suicune thought.

"Hmm, well now there is one left," I said before facing Resshin. Who was glowing in a Rainbow colour.

"SACRED HO OH!!!" He yelled already turning into his Pokemorph limit.

"Wow, you want to end this quick fine by me, CHAOS DEOXYS!" I yelled transforming into My Pokemorph Limit.

(Meanwhile)

Right above us, Hinaten was still watching the battle,

'Good luck Ross-otou-san,' Hinaten thought.

(Well that's it for the double battle, next is my Battle with Resshin where, he tries more dirty tricks and Me and Hinaten show him some Psychic Power!)


	12. Ross vs Resshin Knowing his Place

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Ross vs Resshin. Knowing his Place.

As Me and Resshin charged at each other. I charged Psychic Energy.

"Psycho Cut!" I yelled slashing at Resshin he dodged the attack's, He summoned Flames.

"Fire Spin!" He yelled lauching the spiral flames.

"Psycho Boost!!" I yelled clapping my hands together creating a shockwave of Psychic Energy blocking the Fire Attack.

"Not bad Deoxys, but I know every Pokemon attack known, nothing can surprise me!" Resshin said. But he got a little worried when I grinned.

"Time for Sacred Fire!!!" Resshin yelled launching the Sacred Fire attack. But I simply raised my arms.

"Chaos Control!!" I yelled as I disappeared. Reappearing behind Resshin while gathering more Chaos Energy.

"Ya hoo, behind you," I said in a teasing tone. Causing Resshin to turn around and snarl in anger.

"Chaos Rampage!" I yelled before going light speed. As I slammed into Resshin, again and again and again.

'This can't be, how can this Pokemorph know these attack!? Unless...no that's impossible!' Resshin yelled before he started glowing red.

"Overheat!!" Resshin yelled creating a massive explosion of fire, stopping my Chaos Rampage.

"Not bad, your have some skills for an overgrown turkey!" I yelled.

'But he has to be good to stop Chaos Rampage the only one who did that was the cow Darkside.' I thought.

(Meanwhile in some spirit world)

Oushu the Ox Darkside suddenly sneezed.

"Huh? Someone call me cow!? I AM OX!!!" He yelled to the heavens. Not noticing his partner Usagi watching him.

'Why did I partner with him,' Usagi thought.

(Back to the Battle)

As Resshin glared at Me he suddenly got a strange feeling.

'Wait, another Pokemorph is nearby, maybe yes! If I can take that Power I should be able to overpower Deoxys,' Resshin thought before focusing his attention to a familiar Taillow.

'Oh no' Hinaten thought as she noticed Resshin seeing her.

"Whirlwind!!" Resshin said creating a powerful wind, pushing Hinaten to the ground and causing her to turn back to normal, But I managed to catch her.

"Hinaten!? What are you doing here!?" I said. Before glaring at Resshin.

"Ok now you have gone to far!!" I yelled before closing my eyes.

"The Seven Lights of Arceus I call on your strenght once again, bring defeat to my enemies, help me protect my friends!" I said as the Life Aura's appeared.

'It can't be!' Fuijin thought. As she gasped at the transformation.

'This Pokemorph is the Guardian!' Resshin thought. As the blinding light stopped.

"SUPER POKEMORPH FORM!!!" I yelled. As the Life Aura's entered my body.

"Hey Otou-san, mind if I join," A voice is heard as I turn to see Hinaten already up and transformed into her Pokemorph Limit, Duo Mewtwo.

"Be my guest!" I said before the two of us glared at Resshin who for once in his life was scared.

'I can't fight the Guardian of the Life Aura's!' Resshin thought.

"Time for a Chaos Blast!!" I yelled launching a full orb of Chaos Energy at Resshin as he was preparing to dodge.

"Psychic!" Hinaten yelled stopping him in his tracks.

"NO! Let go!" Resshin yelled.

"Ok," Hinaten said with a smile as she stopped the Psychic right as the Chaos Blast hit Resshin dead on. When suddenly Fuijin saw a flash of a rainbow colour before the Chaos Blast exploded when the smoke cleared nothing was left.

"Alright they did it!!" Micheal yelled. As Me and Hinaten turned back to normal.

"Umm, sorry about sneaking over here," Hinaten said.

"That't not my problem, your problem will be when Marissa finds out," I chuckled as Hinaten suddenly got a little pale.

"Unfortunately I think Resshin teleported away just before the blast exploded, but I think he got the message," Fuijin said.

"Great let's go home," I said as the six of us head back.

(That's this one done, next is the final chapter simply some greeting's and what happened to Resshin? Let's just say he runs into Royalty,)


	13. Shadow Ho oh

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard.

Heading Home. Shadow Ho oh.

As the six of us headed back to the Halberd, Fuijin decicded to start a conversation.

"I cannot believe you are the Guardian of the Life Aura's!?" She said.

"Yeah, they picked Me for some reason, why I still don't know, but I must protect them, along with my friend's," I said. As the six of us arrived on the Halberd Hinaten had already dispelled her clone. As they approached the Halberd Marissa came running out.

"Ross-kun, we have a problem!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, Hinaten is right here," I answered.

"Oh...Hinaten, why did you run off," Marissa asked.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to see Otou-san in action," Hinaten said.

"It's alright, we managed to stop those Sacred Guard and we have a new member," I said gesturing to Fuijin. Marissa almost froze.

"Don't worry Kyorge, thanks to your friend I realized that my team was going down the wrong path." Fuijin said as she was still holding the Spirit Balls.

"Come on let's head in I'm starving!" Micheal said before walking in.

"Me and Alistair are going to work on those Fusion Attacks, see if we can think of other combos." Andy said before he and Alistair walked in.

"I'll go with them," Fuijin said before heading in as well, leaving Me, Marissa and Hinaten.

"Well maybe we can have some fun with the Author Fighters, I still have to introduce our newest member to them," I said glancing at Hinaten. Who smiled.

"So then let's go and Hinaten we will have a talk about this," Marissa said. Causing Hinaten giggle nervously.

'I wonder where Resshin headed off to? But he has no more members even he would not try to take on all of us,' I thought before heading in with Marissa and Hinaten.

(Meanwhile in an unknown cave)

We find Resshin still alive and very pissed off. As he punched the wall of the cave.

"WHY!? Why did I have to lose!!" Resshin yelled unknown to him a strange figure was watching him.

"It's because you where unprepared" The voice said. Causing Resshin to turn around and froze.

"Lord Rasets," He whispered. Rasets suddenly smiled when he noticed Resshin's face.

"My old friend, I didn't know you where back, I thought you where sealed away along with the rest of the Sacred Guard." Rasets said.

"Only Me and the traitor Fuijin are unsealed the other two have lost their spirits. I am on my own," Resshin said. Rasets then began to ponder some ideas before grinning again.

"Maybe you can help me with a job," Rasets said.

"You see I have a successor to prepare, but I need someone to watch him till he revives my General's," Rasets said letting the question linger.

"You want me to help this successor?" Resshin asked.

"Exactly! But with your current power's you might not exactly impress him, and he is hard to impress," Rasets said before gathering a strange Black Energy. Resshin quickly got what he was doing and closed his eyes.

"Make it quick," He said as the Black Energy shot from Rasets to Resshin. As the Black Energy completly covered him. You could almost hear the screech from Ho oh. When it cleared Resshin was almost the same except he had Black Streaks in his Orange Hair. His eyes where now a glowing Red.

"Shadow Ho oh!!" He yelled. As Rasets started Laughing.

"Muhahahahahaha!"

(Meanwhile on the Halberd)

As Fuijin was staring at the stars she also heard the screech.

"Resshin, what have you done?" She whispered.

(That's it, if anyone want's to use Resshin they can, he will now work for either Drake or Shade, depending on who want's to use him.)


End file.
